New Scars
by DetectiveLilyLuna
Summary: Lily Luna Potter has always been the little shy famous Harry Potters' only daughter. Lily has to brave up for once and fight, when a war strikes Hogwarts. The Death Eaters have came together to get all of the Potters killed for good, along with anybody that gets in their way. Will Lily manage to help save her family, friends, and Hogwarts?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of the Harry Potter characters. J.K Rowling does. **

**Chapter 1- Stolen Letters**

-Lily's POV-

Sitting in the Great Hall while trying to read is not a good idea, you cannot possibly think straight with all of the loud talking in this place. Why did I have to be so much like aunt Hermione? I don't know, it just happened that way.

"Do you ever stop reading?" Lucy asked me, interrupting my thoughts. "Actually, I was just thinking about how hard it is to read with the noise." I answered her. Lucy shook her head and turned to talk to Hugo.

"So, Albus is it true?" I asked my brother, from across me. "Is what true?" he replied confused. "You and Lacy Longbottom." I said and he blushed. "Oh, yeah it's true." He looked away, before I could say anything else.

"I'm going to go to Muggle Studies now." I said, getting up and grabbing my books. "Bye." I started to walk towards Muggle Studies, looking down at my now open book. That's when I run into something, something hard. I was so engaged in my book that it made me stumble over. When I open my eyes, I find not something but someone. "Watch where you're going Potter." He snapped, coldly. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." I said kind of shocked by his tone, while picking my books off of the ground. He stood up and wiped himself off dramatically. Then I got off of the floor with my books and started walking away, when he grabbed my arm tightly. I turned around quickly. "Be more careful next time Potter." He let go and turned away. "Whatever Malfoy and I have a name other than Potter you know. Sorry, if you're too stupid to figure that out on your own." I walked quickly away, surprised at my behavior. I know what I did wasn't that horrible, but I never step out of line. Okay, well that was a lie. I never step out of line, unless it's with my awful teacher Mrs. Reels. That woman will do anything to get me in trouble. Sadly, with my luck she teaches the class I'm walking to right now and I'm late. When I finally get into the Muggle Studies room ten minutes late and sit down, I notice that Mrs. Reels isn't here. "Where's Mrs. Reels?" my cousin Roxanne says voicing my thoughts. This was followed by a lot of "I don't know" and "She's late" I set my books on the table and walk over to her desk. On it is a neatly folded piece of parchment, that has obviously never been reopened. As students started to leave the room since class was over even though Mrs. Reels never showed up, I slid the parchment closer to me with my finger and picked it up. Afterwards, I scurried over to my books and put the note inside one of them, as I headed towards the door.

When I reached the Slytherin portrait, I gave the password to it. "CauldronSnake" I know, they are running out of ideas for passwords. Also, I know I said Slytherin on purpose. I did indeed receive the house of Slytherin two years ago, when I was eleven. I was quite shocked at first to be a Slytherin. I thought for sure I would get Gryffindor, like everybody else in my family did before. At least my cousins, who are my best friends Roxanne and Lucy got Slytherin too. I took the note out of my book and sat on my bed. Then I unfolded it, anxious to what it would say. Staring at the creases in the paper before reading it, I got hit with guilt. It wasn't any of my business taking this note. It's not mine, why did I take it? Well, it's too late now, I decided and looked down at the words in neat writing.

_ The many, mudbloods and muggle believers, Took to our arms by our magical creatures. Locked away forever to never be open, too be killed, unless otherwise spoken._

I sat there looking like an idiot, with my mouth open in surprise. I didn't expect anything like this at all. What do I do? I slipped the note under my pillow, folded it back to how it was and fell asleep thinking about the note and what it could mean for all of us.

**Okay, that was Chapter One! I hope you all liked it, even though it was really short. The next ones will be longer and better I promise! We all know the first chapters are most likely boring, but they will get better. Remember, Reviews make stuff happen. So just click the review button and tell me what you think or if you have a question, idea? Anything, just review it! **

**I will most likely update every other day. Depends on how many reviews we get. **

**-Libby**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter**** or any of the Harry Potter characters. J.K Rowling does.**

**Chapter 2 – Keeping Calm**

I awoke earlier than Roxanne in the morning, which was unusual. She always wakes up really early, but I felt completely wide awake. Then it hit me, the note. I was probably just really worried about it. I got out of bed anyway and opened my trunk. I took out my clothing for the day and went to get dressed. I twisted my hair and pinned it up. Deciding I looked at least as decent as possible for the day I walked over to my bed. I took the piece of folded parchment out from under my pillow and slipped it in a pocket of the bag I wore over my shoulder. As I was slipping on my shoes to leave my dormitory, Roxanne wakes up.

"Lily? Why are you already awake are you, going down to the Great Hall?" I nodded at her. "Wait for me, I'll get ready right now!" she said as she dashed to get dressed. I walked back over to my bed and sat down, then picked up my bag and double checked that the note was still in place, which it was. I still wondered what it meant. I opened the note and reread it over and over again. Finally, when I memorized it I folded it back up and put it in the pocket it was in before. Lucky for me right after I put the note away, Roxanne came over to me without seeing the note, saying she was ready to go. I debated whether we should wake up Lucy, but turned down on the idea.

When we arrived at the Great Hall and sat at the Slytherin table, I noticed our teacher Mrs. Reels wasn't at the line of other teachers. I sighed. Even though she was my least favourite teacher, I still didn't like the thought of her possibly being hurt.

"Are you alright Lily? You're looking kind of pale." Albus asked me full of concern. "Yes, I think so." I started to feel sick to my stomach. I picked up my bag and ran out of the Great Hall. When I reached an unused part of the school, which happened to be Moaning Myrtles bathroom, I collapsed on to the hard floor.

What happened? Did I pass out? I'm not on a floor right now. I heard many people around the room whispering frantically. I decided to open my eyes, to find that I was in the Hospital Wing. Noticing I was awake Madam Pomfrey rushed over to me, who was shortly followed by my brothers, cousins, and Professor McGonagall. "What happened?" my brothers James and Albus asked me at the same time. "I-I don't know." I replied back to them. Madam Pomfrey asked me how I was feeling and then hurried to her office to speak with Professor McGonagall.

"Lily?" my cousin Rose said quietly. "Yes?" I answered. "Well, do you remember anything that could have caused this to happen?" she asked me. I did remember when I think about it. It had to have been the note. I just shook my head at her, though. She sighed and Madam Pomfrey came back towards me. "You may leave if you'd like Miss Potter, but I strongly suggest you stay overnight." She said as soon as she reached me. I nodded and took my bag off of the table next to me, noticing somebody had to have taken it off of me and walked out of the Hospital Wing. I could hear Roxanne and Hugo talking about me, behind me. I just kept walking until I reached the portrait. I turned to face my family. "I'm going to go to the dormitory to get some rest." I looked at Lucy and Roxanne. "It would be nice if you guys left me alone." They nodded and I turned around. "CauldronSnake" I entered the portrait and went up the stairs. When I entered my dormitory I went to my trunk and opened it. I took out a small colourful bag at the bottom and reached my hand in it, I got out the Maurders Map and Invisibility Cloak. The map was given to me from my father and the cloak was given to James. James gave it to Albus, because James is already very good at sneaking, I took it from Albus last week and he never noticed. I placed the cloak over my body and took out my wand, then went over to the map. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good" I smiled when small names and footsteps appeared over the castle view from this map.

When I got outside of the portrait and decided where I wanted to go, I snuck through the crowds of people. I thought about going to the Astronomy Tower, but Roxanne and Lucy would know to look there for me when they find me out of bed. I took that risk. I went up there at sat against the stone cold wall. I looked up through the windows and just stayed that way for a while.

**Reviews make stuff happen! Just please review questions, ideas, comments, complaints, and anything else!**

**-Libby**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of the Harry Potter characters. J.K Rowling does. **

**Chapter 3 – Getting Caught **

"Lily, I've been looking for you everywhere!" my cousin Rose said with relief. "When Rose walked closer to me, in came Albus, James, Roxanne, Lucy, Dominique, Louis, Molly, and Hugo.

"I have to tell you guys something." I said standing up. James still looked angry and so did Albus, but I told them anyway. Reaching into my pocket receiving the note, I started.

"In Muggle Studies yesterday, I found this on Mrs. Reels' desk. I took it and this is what it said." I unfolded the letter and handed it to James, who was standing in the middle of them. He read it aloud.

"_The many, mudbloods and muggle believers, Took to our arms by our magical creatures. Locked away forever to never be open, too be killed, unless otherwise spoken." _his face turned pale along with most of my family's. "What does this mean?" Louis asked us. "I think I know." Rose said quietly. That isn't surprising Rose is by far, the smartest of all of us. We all turned to look at Rose, whose face was the palest of all of us as she stared at the ground.

"Mrs. Reels, she was the _muggle_ studies teacher and now she's missing. Let me see it again." She took the note and reread it. "All mudbloods and people who are fond of muggles are being locked away…" she paused. "To be killed." Dominique gasped. "I found something yesterday. It was just a piece of parchment. I took it, but didn't read it yet. Could it be connected?" We all nodded frantically as she took the note out of her back pocket and unfolded it. "_The locking shall go on, until the family is found. Killing them all, our group shall regain all its lost power. The chosen one gone, our lord shall come back."_

The chosen one. No, this can't be happening. No. "They want to kill us." Hugo said quietly. "Kill us all."

"We need to tell somebody." Dominique said.

"No! We cannot tell anybody! That will just put them in danger, nobody deserves that!" Rose shouted making everybody go quiet. "We need a plan." I said.

"As for now we need to stick somewhat together. I'm putting you into groups, stay with your partner as much as possible. Louis and Hugo, Lily and Roxanne, Lucy and Molly, Dominique and James, Albus and me." Rose said. I was surprised by how quickly she'd done this.

"Does anybody else know about the note, Lily?"

Dominique asked me. "Actually, Scorpius knows about it." I said quietly. "Malfoy! Why does he know anything about it! Its none of his business!" Albus said and stormed out of the room. "Follow him!" Rose yelled at James, so he ran after him, followed by Dominique. Rose rolled her eyes. "Stay. With. Your. Partners." Rose said stressing out each word and running out the door. Roxanne and I left the room a few seconds afterwards. We went straight up to our dormitory very confused. Can't we at least tell my father? It's about him after all. I know who I should owl. When Roxanne fell asleep I took a piece of parchment and a quill and began to write.

_Dear Teddy,_

_My muggle studies teacher Mrs. Reels recently went missing. I found a note that same day saying something about killing off muggle believers and mudbloods. Then Dominique found one saying they would rejoin there group and kill my father and all of us too, so there master would return. It kind of scared us all. Do you think it means the Dark Lord will return if we're killed? I wasn't supposed to tell anybody, so please don't tell._

_Best Wishes,_

_Lily Luna Potter_

I put the parchment and quill under my matrass to owl in the morning and fell asleep.

**Okay, did you like it? I know, I know a lot of dialogue. It shall get better, I promise! Three chapters in one day, Is that good or what! Ha-ha. Reviews still will make stuff happen…So do it. Please?**

**-Libby**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of the Harry Potter characters. J.K Rowling does. **

**Chapter 4 – Breaking**

**-Lily's POV-**

Walking through the rows of dirt on my bare feet, tears falling off of my face. I looked at the grave stones as I passed by. They read _Hugo Weasley, Roxanne Weasley, Hermione Granger-Weasley, Rose Weasley, George Weasley, Albus Potter, James Potter, Lucy Weasley, Ronald Weasley, Dominique Weasley, Teddy Lupin, Molly Weasley, Louis Weasley, Victorie Weasley _and many more.I looked at the last set of names on the end. I sat in the middle of the last two grave stones and pulled my knees up to my chest. I was freezing considering it was late fall and I was in a snow white coloured dress with light yellow and green thin stripes. I sat there alone in between the grave stones that read _Harry Potter _and_ Ginevra Weasley-Potter _crying into my knees. I looked up at the little cottages across the leafy covered street and thought about my home. Not my home as in where I lived with my family, but Hogwarts. It was destroyed. The war was over and I was left away from my family, _alone._

"Lily." I heard a voice say. "Lily!" said another. I shot open my eyes to find myself on the floor and the girls in my dormitory hovering over me. "What happened? Whats wrong?" Lucy asked me with concern written all over her face. My head ached with horrid pain and my face had dry tears from crying. "A nightmare." I replied quickly getting up embarrassed.

"What was it?" Lana asked me quietly. I just shook my head not wanting to think of it.

After getting dressed and pinning my bangs out of my face Lana, Roxy, and Lucy went down to breakfast. I went to the Owlery instead, which took a lot of convincing that I would be okay too Lucy and Roxanne. I went over to my owl Fern and sat on the stone floor. "Fern, I need you to deliver this to Teddy. Will you?" I asked my owl. He swooped down to me and I tied the rolled parchment to his legs. He flew out of the Owlery and I sighed. I should probably go to the Great Hall before the rest begin to worry. I stood up from the floor and began to walk to breakfast. When I arrived to the Slytherin table, I grabbed a piece of toast and opened my book. "Weasley, Weasley, and Potter with me please." I looked up to find Professor McGonagall with the rest of my family that goes here. Roxy, Lucy, and I left the table and followed her to her office. "Chocolate Frog" she said making an entrance to the opening. "Um, Professor? Why are we here?" James asked.

"I have to floo you all to St. Mungos immediately. There has been some kind of crisis." She replied. I gasped. What happened?

We arrived at St. Mungos and got directed to a door labeled 483. The door was opened to find a lot of family crowded into the room, which meant a lot of red hair.

I was behind the group of us children as we filed in to the room of crying and nervous family members. When I finally reached the bed. I stopped dead in my tracks to find_ Uncle George Weasley_. Covered in blood and bruises…not moving.

**OOOOOOHHHH, THE SUSPENSE. **

**Sorry that chapter was REAALLY short and that it took over a month to post! Reviews make stuff happen.**

**-Libby**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of the Harry Potter characters. J.K Rowling does.**

**Chapter 5- Life or Death**

**-Fred Weasley II POV-**

I froze completely when I saw who lay in the hospital bed. _My Father_.

"Dad!" Roxanne, my sister, cried out. I looked over at my mum who was crying. "Wh-what happened?" I asked her biting my lip. I know it's not manly to cry in front of people, but seeing my father like this took everything I had not to drop on the floor in depression.

"He was found like this early morning at Weasleys Wizard Wheezes. We don't know how it happened quite yet." One of the healers told me. "Will he be okay?" I asked hesitantly. The healer cleared his throat before speaking again, "Well we aren't so sure." He replied.

That was all it took, I stormed out of the room and ran down the hall. I couldn't breathe, I needed air. I found an empty hall and ran down it. When I found an exit I dashed out of the door and dropped on the floor, I started to cry. I began punching the concrete porch not caring that my knuckles began to bleed and that pain shifted through my arms. This wasn't fair, Not at all.

* * *

The room cleared for me and I stepped in. I sat at a pulled up chair next to my father. I stared at his face that was bruised all over. I looked at his arm that now had a bandage type wrap covering it. I glanced at the many other blood and bruises that held my father's body. I sighed and looked down at my lap.

Then I saw a little glint of red in my eyes. Not a Weasley hair red but a dark shade of it. I looked up and sticking a little out of my fathers shirt pocket was a red corner of a piece of folded parchment.

Slowly and carefully I stood up and reached my hand to his pocket. When my fingers hit the red I tugged at it for a small time finally getting it to release the hold of the shirt.

_ Maybe this is connected to the other notes? Or maybe it was just a regular piece of parchment. _I thought. Well, just in case. I put the note in my pocket.

* * *

When we arrived back at Hogwarts I called a family meeting. We met in the same abandon classroom as last time.

"What is it Freddie?"

"Yeah, what?"

"I found something." I replied, "A note."

"Let me see it, will you?" Lily asked him. I handed her the red folded note and she unfolded it.

"_Two. Two. Not only one. With the most power and brains, not the Chosen One. With them both, we will regain our lost. Chosen and King, the daughters they bring. Two." _Lily read aloud. "The Chosen One, Uncle Harry, and King, Uncle Ron?" Louis asked the group with wide eyes.

"Daughters." Rose turned to look at Lily, "That's _us." _she said quietly. The room was silent for a moment. "So," Dominique paused, "They think if you two die they will gain power?" she asked.

"No. They want them to-" Fred started. "Join them." Rose and Lily said in together.

"They want you to turn against our family!" Molly shouted, "They want you to help them kill us!" she began to shutter.

We all went up to our dormitories after our meeting and went to bed to rest on this bad day. I shook my head. What were we going to do?

* * *

**Authors Note- Okay, so that kind of filled in some more mystery. What do you think will happen? Please take a few seconds to review your thoughts and questions I will answer them in the next Authors Note! I decided to make this in Freds point of view. What did you think of that? Okay, so In the next chapter you should be expecting some more family drama and something horrid will happen. Sorry for the shortness they WILL get longer, I promise. Reviews make longer chapters and quicker updates, so please do so! **

**-Libby**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of the Harry Potter characters. J.K Rowling does.**

**Chapter 6 – The battle of Hogwarts..again**

**-Albus Severus POV-**

I sat on the edge of my bed thinking. I was terrified for my family and most of all my little sister and best friend Rose. The Death Eaters wanted them and they intended on getting them. My theory is they think that if they get a hold of the Potter and Weasley princesses they will get my father and the others to come to get them back. They intended correctly.

What I knew and my family didn't was I indeed found a note too. Well not exactly a note more like a notice. It was on the back of the first note that was found, but this time in invisible ink. When I found it I was shocked, I didn't really think a note would appear. It was a warning that the Death Eaters will be making an appearance…tonight.

That is why I'm ready to protect my family. Already dressed I stood up and pulled on my shoes. I took my wand from my side table. While walking towards the door my roommate Jacob awoke. "Where are you going, bro? It's way too early for breakfast." He asked.

I stopped and turned to face him sitting on his bed. "A walk." And with that I walked out the door and down the stairs. The common room was dimly lit and completely empty. Quietly I walked out of the Gryffindor portrait and down the hall.

Considering Lily took my Maurders Map I didn't know who I may run into. The corridors were still dark so I decided to make it bright enough to see my path. "Lumos." I murmured and the tip of my wand started eliminating the dark with a small light.

As I was turning a curve a figure down the hall stopped and so did I. As I studied the figure for a second I knew who it was. I walked over to them. "What are you doing up, Potter?" Malfoy snarled at me. "I could ask you the same, Malfoy." I replied and began to walk past him. "So, you finally found out didn't you?" he said making me stop and turn to face him. "What?" I asked

"It was on the back of other notes too." He replied. "I went out here to be prepared. I am guessing you the same?"

"Yes. How did you get another note?" I asked.

"Found one stuffed under my matrass. Strange, I know." Malfoy replied calmly.

"Stupefy!" A unsmoothing voice shrieked behind me. I jumped quickly and got my wand ready. Turning around immediately I found a huge group of hooded wizards and witches…_Death Eaters._

Somehow Scorpius and I got back to back fighting off the groups blocking both ends of the corridor. I knew my sister Lily would be in the Astronomy Tower right now. She always went there late at night or early morning. She was fascinated with the sky. I hoped deeply that they wouldn't find her.

"Expelliarmus!"

"Stupefy!"

"Crucio!"

After I heard that Unforgivable Curse I heard a horrid scream. The scream of _my _little sister. "Lily!" I shouted.

"Go! Go save her. I can handle this." Malfoy glanced at me. "Go!" Following his orders I ran in the direction of my sisters screams to find her on the floor screaming in pain. I pointed my wand at a man causing her pain. "Stupefy!" With that he flew backward. I ran over to my sister.

"Albus." She choked out while crying so deeply. I was on my knees now my wand next to me. Soon family came rushing.

"Lily!" James shouted running over to us with the others. I looked at them puzzled. How did they know we were here? Voicing my thoughts Lucy spoke. "Malfoy told us."

"Yes I did." Scorpius was standing behind the group. "Now, we don't have much time they will be looking for us." I helped Lily up and she could hardly walk without yelping. I practically had to carry her out of the corridor.

"What about the others?" I asked as we rushed down the halls. "We informed a professor. The Death Eaters are mostly gone away." Roxanne informed me. "Wait! Where's Rose?" I shouted alarmed.

Nobody knew where she was. "She wasn't in the dormitory so I figured she was down here!" Dominique yelled worried.

Dominique and Hugo were making a portkey. While the others kept guard, James and I went to search for Rose.

"Did you hear that?" he asked me alarmed all of a sudden. I shook my head and listened. I started to run into the Forbidden Forest, James keeping up with me. We stopped to find two Death Eaters surrounding Rose she was on the dirt floor and was obviously crucio'd.

"Well she won't help us much anyway. We need the most powerful one if we can't have both." One of the Death Eaters said and lifted his wands at her. "Adava Ke-"

"Expelliarmus!" James shouted quickly at him. Obviously scared and caught off guard the two ran off. That was unexpected of them. We ran over to Rose and lifted her up. Semi-carrying her to the portkey that should be finished.

We arrived near the hill where the sock portkey was. "We have to go now! Its complete!" Louis shouted. We all put our hands on it and in a flash we were out in the middle of nowhere.

**Authors Note- Did you like it? So A HUGGGEE Thank You to BK Napper a fan/ reviewer who made my day and because of that they earned 50,000 house points to their house Ravenclaw on my page! (((( pages/Join-the-Death-Eaters-We-have-Cookies/319327431452431?ref=hl)) I am admin Lily Luna there, by the way! So, if you review nicely you also may be able to earn LOTS of points. You must like our page though! Also if you review with your thoughts of the chapter and house you will earn 1,000 house points for each different chapter review. ((ONLY ONE COUNTS FOR YOUR POINTS unless one is really nice like BK NAPPERS)) Okay, LOVE YOU GUYS. Bye!(:**

**-Libby**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of the Harry Potter characters. J.K Rowling does.**

**Inspired Song for this chapter – More than This by One Direction**

**Chapter 7- Dancing Alone**

**-Lilys POV-**

We appeared to be in a forest that looked familiar, _to_ familiar. This is where I spent my childhood, in _this_ very forest. Far back from my families' manor is a tree house my father made for us kids, none of the other adults knew about it. That tree house happens to be in this forest. I turned around and spotted the small tree house in a beautiful big oak tree. That small tree house was enchanted on the inside so it was much bigger than it appeared to be.

"This is our-" Hugo said with a small smile. I nodded at him. I went up and touched a piece of the wood, feeling its jagged edges. The tree house blended in with the trees nicely so you wouldn't be able to tell it was there unless you studied it for a moment. "Well what are we waiting for? Let's check it out." Albus said excitedly. He walked up to the underneath of the tree house and tapped the oak tree twice with his wand on different pieces. Underneath the tree house a block slid over revealing a ladder. Malfoy stood there in shock for a moment before following everybody up the ladder.

It still looked like it did when I was four. The room we were In Rose called the _sitting room_. There was a small couch up against the wall and a huge circular white fluffy rug in the middle of the room. Moving pictures were up everywhere along with a few non-moving ones from when Rose and I went muggle camera crazy. I smiled at the memory. "So, _this_ is a tree house?" Malfoy asked smirking. "Impressive.." he mumbled. "Okay. Since it is night we shouldn't be walking to my father's manor out in the forest. So, we should bunk here." James said and we all agreed.

James, Albus, and Louis stayed in the sitting room to discuss plans of tomorrow, Rose went up to her room with Dominique to talk, Roxanne and Molly went to bed in their rooms, Lucy and Hugo went off to the kitchen, and I couldn't decide what to do. Sure I was tired, but how could I sleep knowing what was going on? "Where do I sleep?" Malfoy asked her walking into the kitchen where I sat on a stool. "The guest room," I said and flipped a page of my book.

"Okay..and where would that be located?"

"Upstairs.." I joked.

"Yes, but _where_ upstairs?"

Lily sighed dramatically before replying. "Follow me." She got up, book in hand, and went across the room to the staircase. He followed her up the wooden steps to the hallway. They went down a hall noticing a bunch of doors with plaques on them labeling the room owners name. Finally the hall turned to a short hallway. The door at the end said _Lily Luna_ and the door next to it was labeled _Guest._ I went to the one with Guest on it and opened the wooden door. The room had a large bed up against a light silver wall colour and a desk on the side wall. "Here." She informed him, "Night, Malfoy."

"Night, _Lily."_ He replied. He called me Lily, instead of Potter? Okay..

"I don't remember being on a first name bases. _Malfoy_." She snapped back. "Well if we aren't then at least cover up the hate when you say _Malfoy." _He smirked at her. "One can only try." She replied mockingly and walked to her room.

…

We were all outside of the tree house walking to the Manor. It wasn't really that far away just through some trees and our backyard. "Ow!" Albus yelped. I turn to see him rubbing his head. "Bloody branch.." he mumbled, I held in a laugh at him. As we passed a few more trees you could see the manor in the short distance.

…

"So, you're telling me that you were _attacked_?" My father, Harry, asked.

"Whole story, now." Ginny my mum said sternly. We were sitting at our kitchen table discussing what happened with my parents. They were obviously shocked to see us. I took a deep breath and began telling them about our little_ adventure_. All of us told them _everything_.

…

I lay on my comfortable light green and purple bedspread staring at the ceiling. So much was going on in so little of time. I turned my head to look at my window. The sky was dark with specks of light from twinkling stars and you could see half of the moon from this view, it was simply beautiful, relaxing really. I closed my eyes and started to let the thoughts fade away.

…

**((Dream-Flashback))**

"_Alby!" a four year old Lily cried out. "What now Lil?" six year old Albus asked sighing. "You broke my wand!" Lily pouted. "It was just a toy, it was fake!" Albus replied. _

"_It was just a toy Lil." Seven year old James said. "Nuh-uh!" Lily pouted back crossing her arms jumping up and down. "Lil, we'll get you another one." Teddy assured ruffling Lily's hair. "I'll just take Jamies." Lily said referring to James' toy wand. James face was priceless as he saw Lily dashing off to his room. "No! Lily!" he shrieked running after her._

…

I awoke from my dream, I don't think it meant anything really. I smiled at the dream though, they don't come often usually only nightmares. It seemed to be really early so I picked up my wand and slowly went out of my room towards the kitchen of the manor.

When I arrived there I noticed I wasn't the only one awake. "Hello, Malfoy." I greeted. Scorpius looked up from _The Daily Prophet. _"Oh, Hey Potter." He replied. "Anything new?" I asked him looking over his shoulder at the articles. "Eh, nothing really just Rita Skeeter talking about how _broken down_ Oliver Wood is for another Firebolt model coming out before his new Wood 100." he smiled and shook his head. "She has really come out of ideas." I nodded. "Okay, well I'm going to go outside I guess." I informed him.

I went outside and through the backyard, entering the forest. I went on the path towards the tree house, but made a left turn right next to the tree. A little later I reached my favourite place. About thirty large trees in the form of a circle, it was only a small circular valley full of a variety of flowers only in that circle. I walked to the middle and reached down to pick up a lily, the birds sang quietly and the flowers danced in the wind.

**Authors Note – How did you like it? Please review. Review anything! Questions, comments, complaints, anything! Just please review. A lot went on in this chapter. I don't really like it though, hm… **

**-Libby**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of the Harry Potter characters. J.K Rowling does.**

**Chapter 8 – Dark Truth**

**-Lily's POV- **

I awoke in darkness. Confused to see where I was I sat up off of the stone floor. "Your finally awake.." I hear the familiar voice of Scorpius Malfoy behind me. "Where am I?" My tone is harsh, but it doesn't bother him much. I turn to see him sitting up against the wall. "The Malfoy Manor." He replied standing up now.

"How did I get here, I was just in the valley and then I'm here. I don't even-"

"You weren't back in the next hour or so you left. Worried, I went to find you to see you asleep." He says cutting me off.

"_Why_ am I here, Malfoy!"

"We were attacked..again. They took you away not noticing me and when I tried to hex one of them they saw me. Next thing you know I'm locked here."

"This is all my-" screams ruin my sentence. The eerie screech, of obviously a girl, or male who has not hit puberty yet, hit the room. I dash over to the door and try to yank it open. "No, this cant- no." I mumbled. "The door has a spell on it, we cannot open it without the counter spell." Malfoy informs me, but instead I keep pulling, this time yelling the name of _Roxanne Weasley._

My hair is being stroked by Scorpius as we sit against the wall, I try to contain my eyes from raining. The door opens up to reveal no other than Lucius Malfoy. "Come, Scorpius." He gestures, but he stays where he's sat next to me. "I said _come_ Scorpius." He repeats more loudly this time, which gives me the chills.

"Fine have it your way. _Crucio." _He curses and pain shoots through my body causing me to scream. Lucius walks over to my curled up body and looks at Scorpius smirking. "Tell you what dear boy, why don't _you_ finish off _her_ and you will be forgiven." A tear slips my eye as I lay on the floor. "No." Scorpius yells to his grandfather. Lucius walks over to me and grabs me by the back of my neck jerking my off of the ground and drags me towards the stairs locking Scorpius by himself. "What do we have here" the cool deep voice of a man says. "A _Potter?_"

"Yes, it seems so." Lucius says to him. I catch a glance of the face who was talking. Isn't he the man who works for my father, at the ministry? What was his name? Lester? No. Its Jester, he looks a lot like his son who attends Hogwarts in Scorpius' year, Adrian. I also notice a figure on the ground. A sharp dagger, with the obvious liquid of blood on it next to them. I am shoved to the ground and Lucius walks to Jester, they begin talking about killing _me._ I slowly creep across the floor to the dagger and body. When I reach them I clear the red hair off of her face. "Lily.." Roxanne whispers. She keeps glancing to something behind me and I look. On a small table lays a few wands, one of them just has to be mine. I crawl over to it and look up at the table. I grab my wand and point it at Jester. "Stupefy!" I cast at him with rage. Lucius attempts to pull out his wand from his robe pocket, but I'm to fast for him and already yell, "Stupefy" at him also. Knowing I won't have much time until they get up I rush over to the table and grab Roxanne's wand and Scorpius'. I notice potions for pain too and a healing drought, I grab that one quickly and run to Roxanne forcing the disgusting liquid in her system. I hand her, her wand and luckily the potion was fast acting and she follows me down the hall. I run down the stairs leading to a door that I open. "Come on we have to go quickly!" I yell at Scorpius.

We all grab hands and apparate out of the manor.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of the Harry Potter characters. J.K Rowling does.**

**Chapter 9 – Calm Before the Storm**

"It will be okay though, Lil." My cousin Rose said soothingly as we sat in the study of the manor. "I hope." I whispered. We were talking about what had just happened around an hour ago, as she cleaned all of the scars I didn't know I had from being Crucio'd and everything else from the Malfoy Manor It was a relaxing moment for the first time in weeks. "I'm going to go get washed up for dinner.." Rose paused. "You coming Lil?" Rose continued standing now. "You go on without me." I dismissed. Rose just exited the room with a silent nod. I stood up and walked over to my father's desk. With a flick of my wand, I opened the drawer revealing a bunch of papers. Some had neat scrawl like it took much thinking to write and others not so much. I removed the stack of papers. _Where is it?_ I threw the papers back in the drawer messily and slammed it shut. _It was here. It was._

"Looking for this?" a voice at the door startled me. I glanced up. "Lysander!" I smiled. "Is Aunt Luna here?" I asked one of the twin boys Lysander Scamander, who was holding a mirror. Luna Lovegood – Scamander was my namesake and not my real aunt, but I have called her that since I was a baby. "Her and Lorcan are in the sitting room." He replied setting down the mirror on the table. When you say the name of the person who owns the twin mirror and they answer you can talk to them, kind of like a muggle telephone I guess. Lysander came over to me and hugged me. "I heard what happened." He whispered in my ear. "That's not the point, I thought you were.." I trailed off. I thought him and Lorcan were dead. It pained to think that and it was hard not to cry at the thought of them alive. According to the Daily Prophet a lot of students were injured, a few gone. Since we haven't heard from any of them we thought..

Lysander stroked my hair and I slightly pulled away from the hug. "I'm fine." He reassured me. My vision slowly stopped being blurred. "Your eyes are so green." He said and chuckled a bit. What was this I was feeling? I don't like it. It's like I'm falling out of the sky. Butterflies, that's what it's called. I realized how close we were and removed my gaze away from his face. Just then Lorcan walked in the study. "Lorcan!" I moved over to him quickly and he embraced me in a hug.

…

I haven't laughed this hard in a long time. The room was full of noise from the two twins and I. We we're laughing over a memory at Hogwarts. I had potions with the Ravenclaws and Lysander, Lorcan, and I were running down the halls so we weren't late. Lysander ran into the door before we opened it and his papers flew everywhere and he hit the ground with a goofy grin on his face. Slughorn wasn't that happy, but let us off because I'm his best student according to him. It was embarrassing at the time, but now it's just funny. "I can't believe we may never go to Hogwarts again." I sighed. "Don't worry Lil, everything will work out." Lorcan said to me. "It always does in the end." Lysander finished. I smiled at their confidence. Just a moment late my mums head popped in the room. "Time for dinner." She informed us. "Okay, mum." I replied standing up from the floor. "Come on guys." I said as I jokingly kicked Lysander in the leg. "Race you there!" Lorcan said dashing out the door. "Oh, you're on!" I ran out the door with Lysander right by me. Down the stairs we dashed and that's when I decided to win. I winked at Lysander then fell. "Ow!" Lorcan turned around quickly. "Oh Lily, Are you okay?" he asked as he came over to me. Lysander also stopped and played along. "That looks bad Lily." Lysander said pointing to my leg that was obviously not bruised in any way. "Where?" Lorcan asked confused? "Here! Can't you see it?" I said pointing to my leg. When he was caught off guard I jumped up and ran over to the dining room and sat in my usual spot. "Lily! You tricked me!" Lorcan said pouting. Lysander attempted to hide his laugh…and failed. "I win." I said firmly.

…

Lorcan and Lysander eventually had to go back to their own manor and I eventually fell asleep after playing wizard chess with Hugo and Malfoy. I went in search of somebody awake. I walked across the hall and opened James' door. His head dangled off of the bed and his blanket was bunched up I rolled my eyes at his appearance. Next the guest room, I open the door to find red hair peaking from under blankets everywhere all asleep. Lastly, I went to Albus' room. I opened the door and was startled to find Scorpius awake. "Hello." He said calmly. I ignored him and looked over at a sleeping Albus. I was closing the door when Malfoy stood up. "No greeting?" he smirked at me and exited the door following me down the stairs. When I reached the bottom of the staircase I turned around to face him. "Creep much." I mocked and he raised an eyebrow. "Only on week days." He said gliding past me towards the sofa. I rolled my eyes and sat at the other end of the sofa. My appearance wasn't that fantastic. I was in a Slytherin green tank top and baggy grey sweat pants. Scorpius' hair poked up in different places, which I have to admit, was a bit attractive. "What are you staring at?" he smirked at me and I noticed held a gaze at him and turned away quickly turning a shade of red. "Does little Lily have a crush?" he said making me stand up. "No!" I yelled at him. He stood up next to me. "Oh, really? So if I did this you wouldn't think anything of it?" he kissed my cheek and I could feel the heat on my cheeks afterwards. "Scorpius!" I shrieked and pushed him away kind of playfully and kind of with hate. He laughed at me and did it again. "Scorpius Malfoy if you do that one more time I _will_ slap you!" I warned. He was coming closer to do it again and I slapped him across the face. "Ow! Lily!"

"We aren't on a first name bases, Malfoy!" I snapped. "You said my first name twice when I kissed you!" he called out on me. "Fine." I crossed my arms. I moved back to the sofa and leaned against the arm rest. "Why can't you admit it?" he asked sitting next to me. "Because Malfoy, I don't like you." I replied and I _didn't _like him like that. Yes, I blushed and tensed up when he kissed my cheek. But, I didn't expect it! "You don't? Then why did your face turn as red as your hair when I did this?" he finished with a kiss on my cheek. Again, my face heated. He thinks he's the only one playing? "Actually, I think you're the one who likes me. Malfoy have a crush?" I said smirking. "You're just copying me." He said. I stood up and replied, "Maybe I am or maybe it's just true." I skipped off to the kitchen and of course was followed. "Prove you don't like me, then." Fine, I'll show him. "Okay." I walked over to him setting down my copy of _Witch Weekly_. I braced myself and grabbed his shoulders and placed my lips on his. The kiss lasted around 5 seconds when…

"What the hell, Malfoy!" a familiar voice in the doorway screamed.

…

**This was more of a calm chapter without action. Besides fluff! Aha. Anyway, I hope you liked it and this was our longest chapter so far! Remember if you review with your house you get 100 points on my Facebook page, which the link to is in a different chapter. Okay. Review, Follow me, and Favourite! Love you guys. And…D'AWWWW and…WHO WALKED IN?! REVIEW TO KNOW SOONER and sorry for the long wait! To test to see who actually reads these author notes, review the words "Lily Luna" and whoever does so gets to read the next chapter before everyone else! MUST have an email to give or account so I can send you the chapter.**

**-Libby**


End file.
